survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rize
|place = 6/21|challenges = 7|votesagainst = 6|days = 34}}Rize is a contestant from SurvivORG: GuatemORGla, ''where he finished in 6th Place. In ''GuatemORGla, ''Rize quickly made an impact as a power player and through his artistic confessionals. On Topoxte, Rize started off on the wrong foot with several mistakes in the Check-In Challenge, but recovered easily through his social game, forming the dominant "Four Lost Thots" alliance with Stood, Abdi, and Tom. He and Stood found the tribe's idol, where a coin flip allowed Stood to have its possession. On Topoxté 2.0, Rize's challenge ability helped keep the tribe safe for 4 Tribal Councils in a row to end the pre-merge. At the merge, Rize stuck with his core alliance of Abdi and Sex, who he had linked up with on Topoxté 2.0, but ended up voting in the minority at the merge vote, and was left on the outs after two original Topoxté members went in a row and he had been in the minority for one of the votes. However, he was able to scrape back into the passing majority. At Final 7, he looked to target Cool, but the plan was foiled by Abdi and Sex, who instead targeted Salted in a split vote. Then, at Final 6, Rize was a target along with Elsa. Rize and Cool worked to flip Sex to tie the vote at 3, which they were both eventually able to do, but they were not able to get Sex to stay on the re-vote or force rocks, as she flipped to Elsa and voted Rize out on the re-vote 3-1. He finished in 6th Place. Rize voted for Abdi to win Sole Survivor. Profile '''Describe yourself in three sentences: '''Alright, my name is Rize, I am a 17 year old boy from southern California! I am a huge fan of Survivor, anime, meeting new people & having new experiences, weed, and drawing. I am pretty in touch with my emotions. (maybe a bit too in touch depending on who you ask.) '''If you could visit an ancient civilization, which one would it be, and why?: '''Oh my gosh, i've thought about this all of the time. There is so many elements going into this that I will give you two separate answers - a realistic answer and a fantasy answer. In my realistic answer, it will be the "current" me going back - so, the 17 year old white male Rize, lol. And in my fantasy answer I will change elements about myself because i'm not too sure i'd fit in certain civilizations as a bisexual white male. This would probably happen if I visited ancient Egypt as is for example (see below): Voting History Trivia * Rize was jointly awarded Best Confessionals along with Gwen at the ''GuatemORGla reunion show. * At the SurvivORG Auction, Rize won the prize of a month's worth of Discord Nitro. He was the only bidder and bid his entire allowance on the item. * Rize was hired as a VIP production assistant for ''SurvivORG: PanORGma'', and stepped down in the Cook ORGlands preseason. Category:Contestants Category:GuatemORGla Contestants Category:6th Place Category:VIP Category:Producers Category:Best Confessionals